Hokage Nggak Puasa!
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Konoha juga melaksanakan puasa di bulan Ramadhan? Orang nomor satu Konoha ternyata tidak melaksanakannya?/fanon/untuk Nami Forsley, Ray Ichioza, Arionyxle


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya minjem chara-nya buat lucu-lucuan.**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Humor(?)**

**Warning: EYD (agak)berantakan, gaje, typos, OOC, first trial**

a.n.: fict ini canon modification pertama buatan saya, saya sempat nervous mau posting, soalnya paling gak pinter bikin canon. fict niy dipersembahkan untuk Nami Forsley yang pernah nagih fict humor NaruHina, mudah-mudahan humornya berhasil sih, sekalian sebagai kado ultahnya yang telat beberapa bulan(?). fict ini juga dipersembahkan untuk Ray Ichioza dan Arionyxle, mentor saya dalam pembuatan canon fict, apakah sudah berhasil, guys? well, tentu saja fict ini didedikasikan untuk semua reader yang berkunjung ke fict ini..*hugs reader satupersatu*

* * *

><p><strong>...enjoy…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~HOKAGE NGGAK PUASA!~~~<strong>

**By: Lovely Orihime**

.

.

Konohagakure, atau biasa disingkat menjadi Konoha. Nama desa di Negara Hi. Namanya saja Negara Hi, api, ditambah saat ini adalah pertengahan musim panas, tentu saja temperatur di Konoha cukup tinggi. Semua orang setidaknya ingin di depan kipas angin sambil, mungkin tidur-tiduran. Atau mungkin ingin duduk di dalam ruangan ber-AC dan menikmati segarnya es krim atau buah semangka. Semua orang ingin tentu saja. Namun, apalah daya. Ini kan bulan puasa. Jadi seluruh Konoha harus menahan lapar dan dahaganya sampai nanti maghrib. Meskipun panas begini tetapi demi kelangsungan ibadah mereka, mereka cukup taat untuk tetap puasa. Ah ya, sebelumnya, nama Negara Hi sebenarnya tidak mempengaruhi apapun terhadap suhu di desa.

Mari kita lihat ke suatu tempat. Ruangan Hokage yang berjendela besar-besar dan terbuka lebar itu ternyata tak dapat membuat orang yang sedang duduk di dalamnya merasa sedikit lega. Pasalnya, tidak ada angin sedikitpun yang berhembus menghilangkan kegerahannya. Akibatnya, Hokage kita ini, Sang Rokudaime, alias Naruto rela membuka jaket oranye kebanggannya sambil tetap memeriksa laporan desa. Yah, tuntutan pekerjaan. Dia kan harus profesional, jadi meski gerah pekerjaan mesti tetap terselesaikan. Patut ditiru yah Hokage kita ini.

Lalu, kenapa Hokage kita ini tidak lantas menghidupkan AC saja dan malah membuka jendela lebar-lebar? Ah ya, baru beberapa hari yang lalu aktivis Greenpeace menyambangi Konoha. Mereka terkesan dengan begitu hijaunya Konoha. Namun, mereka menyayangkan penggunaan AC, kulkas non-CFC, dan spray pengharum ruangan yang ada di ruangan Hokage. Padahal kan Hokage mestinya menjadi contoh bagi masyarakatnya. Tapi mengapa malah menggunakan barang-barang yang tidak ramah lingkungan? Begitulah. Dan setelah itu, seluruh benda elektronik tidak ramah lingkungan segera berpindah dari ruangan Hokage entah kemana.

"Panasnya…" keluh Naruto entah yang keberapa kalinya seraya menyeka peluh yang dari tadi mengaliri tengkuknya.

"Ini sudah keduapuluh kalinya kau mengeluh, Dobe," ketus seorang anbu menanggapi ocehan Sang Hokage. Si Anbu sendiri sedang tiduran di sofa empuk di ruangan itu. Sebenarnya dia hampir tertidur. Namun karena tidurnya itu hanya tidur-tidur ayam alias tidak tidur betulan jadilah dia mendengar ocehan Hokage-nya sedari tadi.

"Tapi memang panas, Teme!" gerutu Sang Hokage lagi, "kau sih enak. Baju anbu-mu itu sleeveless," tambahnya sambil cemberut pada Sasuke, si anbu.

"Kau saja yang terlalu lebay, Dobe," jawab Sasuke cuek masih sambil tiduran.

"Haah, sudahlah," gerutu Naruto, "mending kau diam saja."

"Aku kan dari tadi memang diam. Kau saja yang mengoceh terus," Sasuke balas menjawab, masih cuek.

"Tapi kan kalau kau tidak menanggapi ocehanku cuaca nggak akan makin panas!" balas Naruto lagi, kali ini pena yang dari tadi digenggamnya di jemarinya sudah tergeletak(?) di atas berkas yang sedari tadi diperiksanya, baru saja dihantamkannya ke sana.

"Bilang saja kau tidak tahan lagi puasa iya kan?" sindir Sasuke.

"Heehh! Kau kenapa jadi mengalihkan pembicaraan sih?" Naruto tampak makin sebal.

"Bilang saja kau sudah ingin berbuka," ujar Sasuke lagi sambil mendudukkan dirinya. Seringai mengejek tercetak di wajah porselennya itu.

Naruto sudah ingin meninjunya sebenarnya. Selain panas udara juga panas hati. Tapi Naruto masih harus bersabar kan. Puasa cuy. Lalu dia pun mengurut-urut dadanya, sabar.

"Gaaah, kau ini! Kalau tidak ada misi jangan tidur-tiduran di ruanganku!" ujarnya kemudian sambil menunjuk muka Sasuke sebal.

"Kalau kau marah nanti puasamu batal, usuratonkachi," ejek Sasuke lagi sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kau yang membuatku marah, Teme!" kedutan siku-siku tampak menjalar di kening Naruto, "Pergi dari ruanganku sekarang juga!" teriaknya kemudian.

"Pelit," Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian memakai topeng anbu-nya.

"Syuh..Syuh…" usir Naruto seperti mengusir ayam.

"Poff."

Seketika sang anbu menghilang dari hadapan Naruto yang cengok melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba sangat tidak Sasuke sekali barusan. Mungkin karena kelamaan tinggal bersama Orochimaru makanya dia juga tertular hobi aneh menjulurkan lidah seperti itu.

"Haah…begini kan bagus daripada dia numpang istirahat di ruanganku," ujar Naruto pada diri sendiri –setelah sadar dari cengoknya. Lalu dilanjutkannnya memeriksa laporan desa dan laporan misi yang masih bertumpuk di meja kerjanya.

Kali ini semilir angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi lewat jendela yang terbuka. Naruto merasa kesejukan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan matanya pun menjadi sayu. Rasa kantuk telah menguasainya. Dalam hitungan ketiga dia jatuh tertidur di atas tumpukan berkas yang seharusnya diperiksanya. Terus masuk lebih dalam ke alam bawah sadarnya. Terus. Lebih dalam. Terus. Lebih dalam lagi.

Lupakan.

.

.

Hinata berjalan santai menuju kantor Hokage. Dia heran kenapa Naruto belum pulang juga. Padahal tadi pagi saat berangkat dia berjanji untuk pulang sebelum pukul tiga. Namun, ini sudah pukul empat Naruto belum tiba di rumah. Hinata jadi cemas. Entah Naruto lupa atau terlalu sibuk. Janjinya sih mau buka puasa di rumah. Ngabuburit dulu keliling Konoha nyari bukaan. Paling banter sih beli kolak di warung Ichiraku. Warung Ichiraku selama bulan puasa menyediakan juga ta'jil untuk berbuka selain menyediakan ramen. Paman Teuchi ini memang berjiwa bisnis. Menurutnya kalau ramen yang dijualnya saja laris, apalagi kolak ta'jil. Apalagi ini bulan puasa. Dan Naruto tetap jadi langganan setianya. Mau ramen mau kolak, Naruto memang sudah jadi pelanggan tetap. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Akhirnya Hinata yang cemas itu pun memutuskan untuk membawakan saja bukaan puasa ke kantor sang suami tercinta. Yah, sesekali berbuka puasa di kantor Hokage mungkin tidak masalah. Jadilah tadi dia singgah sebentar di warung Ichiraku untuk membeli dua porsi kolak dan seporsi ramen. Ramen ini untuk makannya Naruto. Selama puasa kan seharian dia tidak makan, jadi waktu berbuka harus ada ramen juga. Syarat berbuka-nya Naruto. Ada-ada saja. Tapi Hinata memang istri yang pengertian. Apapun keinginan Naruto pasti dicukupinya.

"Hinata-sama, selamat sore," sapa seorang chunin yang bertugas jaga di resepsionis kantor Hokage pada Hinata yang baru memasuki gedung bundar itu.

"Ah, selamat sore," Hinata balas menyapa sambil tersenyum, "apa Hokage ada?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ada kok. Dari tadi siang belum kelihatan turun tuh. Silahkan langsung ke ruangan Hokage saja, Hinata-sama," jawab si chunin kemudian. Hinata balas mengangguk lalu beranjak menuju lantai atas, menuju ruangan Hokage.

Pintu kayu berpelitur itu tampak tertutup. Hinata membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto ketika melihatnya datang membawa makanan untuk buka puasa. Hinata tiba-tiba merona membayangkannya. Baru membayangkan saja sudah merona, apalagi kalau benar terjadi. Hinata sudah kebiasaan sih, kalau ketemu Naruto selalu merona. Meski mereka sudah menikah tetap saja tabiatnya satu itu tidak dapat hilang. Dan Naruto malah menyukainya.

Hinata lalu mengetuk pintu kayu itu perlahan. Takut kalau orang yang di dalam sedang sibuk jadi tidak bisa diganggu. Namun, hingga ketukan kesekian tak ada suara untuk mengijinkan masuk. Karena penasaran. Hinata lalu membuka saja pintu tersebut, yang ternyata juga tidak dikunci.

"Ya ampun, Naruto-kun…"

Hinata hanya bisa mendesah ketika melihat Sang Hokage dengan nyenyaknya tertidur di atas tumpukan berkas. Hilang sudah bayangan Hinata di mana Naruto menyambutnya dengan senyumannya yang ceria. Yang ada malah disambut oleh Naruto yang sedang tidur dengan, apa itu, air liur membasahi berkas yang disulap menjadi bantal. Ya ampun…

Hinata agak berjengit menyaksikan pemandangan itu. Meski tak dapat dipungkirinya juga bahwa wajah tidur suaminya itu ternyata lucu sekali.

"Pasti dia lelah sekali," bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengelus pipi Naruto. Yang dielus hanya mengigau,

"Hinata-cha~~n…Aku mau…Nghh…Nyam…Nyam…"

Hinata langsung menarik tangannya yang tadi bertengger(?) di pipi Naruto karena kaget. Dia tak menyangka Naruto akan mengigaukan namanya. Serta merta pipinya merona.

"Ada-ada saja," bisiknya lagi sambil tersenyum pada Naruto yang masih tertidur.

Hinata lalu meletakkan bungkusan makanan yang dibawanya di meja dekat sofa. Lalu dibukanya bungkusan tersebut dan menatanya satu persatu di atas meja. Walaupun berbuka masih satu setengah jam lagi, tapi rasanya tidak masalah kalau dipersiapkan seperti ini. Namun, Hinata melihat ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Ah aku lupa," desisnya, "jus jeruknya ketinggalan di warung ichiraku. Apa boleh buat, sebaiknya segera kujemput. Mumpung Naruto-kun juga belum bangun," ujarnya.

Sebelum Hinata beranjak dari ruangan Hokage itu, dihidupkannya radio—satu-satunya benda elektronik di ruangan itu. Bermaksud agar nanti Naruto bisa terbangun sendiri ketika mendengar suara berisik dari radio.

.

.

Konohamaru setengah berlari menuju kantor Hokage. Sepertinya suatu hal yang lumayan penting baru saja terjadi dan dia bermaksud melaporkannya pada Hokage. Dia agak harap-harap cemas juga kalau-kalau Hokage sudah pulang. Masalahnya hal yang baru terjadi ini menyangkut kemaslahatan masyarakat Konoha. Hal terpenting apalagi di bulan puasa seperti sekarang ini. Maka semakin dilebarkannyalah langkahnya menuju gedung bundar di ujung desa.

"Konohamaru-kun, terburu-buru sekali. Mau kemana?"

Konohamaru seketika menoleh pada seseorang yang baru saja menyapanya. Seorang wanita dengan dress ungu sedang tersenyum padanya sambil menenteng sebuah bungkusan dengan tangannya.

"Ah, Hinata-sama. Saya mau ke kantor Hokage," jawab Konohamaru sambil tersenyum pada istri orang yang akan ditemuinya itu.

"Kebetulan sekali. Sekalian saja," ajak Hinata kemudian.

Lalu mereka berdua pun berjalan bersisian. Konohamaru sebenarnya ingin berjalan cepat. Namun, demi mengikuti langkah Hinata yang agak lambat karena sedang mengandung itu jadilah dia mensejajari langkah Hinata. Tidak enak hati kalau berjalan duluan. Meski begitu tidak jarang dia melirik arlojinya.

"Kalau tahu Konohamaru-kun akan datang juga tadi aku beli lebih banyak lagi," gumam Hinata kemudian.

"Eh? Maaf?"

"Iya. Ini aku bawa jus jeruk untuk Hokage. Mau buka puasa di kantornya," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum dan merona, diangkatnya bungkusan kecil yang dari tadi dijinjingnya.

"Ohh…Tidak perlu repot-repot, Hinata-sama. Saya bisa berbuka di rumah nanti," tolak Konohamaru.

Mereka lalu berjalan lagi. Konohamaru melirik arlojinya berkali-kali.

'Waktunya sebentar lagi,' Konohamaru membatin.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada urusan apa dengan Hokage?" ujar Hinata yang menyadari kalau Konohamaru sedang gelisah.

"Ah itu.. Mau melaporkan sesuatu," jawab Konohamaru kemudian.

Hinata sedikit mengernyit, "Kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Itu…"

"Hinata! Konohamaru! Mau ke mana?" seorang kunoichi dengan rambut merah muda menghampiri mereka dan otomatis memotong ucapan Konohamaru. Mereka berdua, Hinata dan Konohamaru menoleh pada asal suara itu.

"Sakura-chan," Hinata balas menyapa shinobi medis itu sambil tersenyum lalu cipika cipiki dengannya, "mau ke kantor Hokage. Sakura-chan mau ke mana?"

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga mau menyerahkan laporan rumah sakit pada Hokage," jawab Sakura sambil menunjukkan map di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo jalan sama-sama saja," ajak Hinata kemudian.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun berjalan beriringan menuju kantor Hokage.

"Ohya, Konohamaru-kun, tadi ada urusan apa dengan Hokage?"

"Itu…Sirene desa rusak dan tidak bisa berbunyi. Jadi tidak bisa mengumumkan waktu berbuka nanti."

"Ya ampun itu darurat, Konohamaru," kali ini Sakura yang berargumen dengan raut panik, "ayo cepat menuju kantor Hokage," tambahnya kemudian.

"Iya iya. Ayo cepat, Konohamaru-kun," ajak Hinata pula sambil berjalan lebih cepat mengikuti Sakura.

'Dari tadi juga maunya begitu, Hinata-sama,' Konohamaru hanya mampu membatin pilu.

.

.

.

"Ngeeeeenggggg...!"

Suara sirene terdengar nyaring di telinga Naruto. Serta merta Naruto membuka matanya perlahan karena mendengar suara berisik itu. Ternyata sirene tanda berbuka sudah berbunyi.

"Eh sudah berbuka ya?" gumamnya kemudian dengan mata masih setengah tertutup.

"..krsekkresek….ngucapkan….srek..mat..srek….rbuka puasa…srekkresek….syarakat….kresekk…"

Suara dari radio terdengar agak hilang-hilang-timbul karena mungkin gelombangnya kurang distel secara pas.

"Waahh…Sudah berbuka," ujar Naruto bahagia seraya menggeliat sedikit. Penciumannya menangkap bau harum kolak dan ramen. Ketika dilihatnya meja di dekat sofa, sudah ada makanan di sana. Agak heran juga dia siapa yang sudah mempersiapkan ini semua. Tapi dia tak mau ambil pusing dan memutuskan untuk langsung makan saja. Dia sudah sangat lapar.

Langsung saja Naruto memakai jaket oranye kebanggannya dan beranjak dari kursi Hokage-nya menuju sofa. Dengan senyuman lebar dia pun mendudukkan pantatnya di dudukan sofa yang empuk itu. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap makanan di atas meja. Diusap-usapkannya kedua telapak tangannya kemudian ditengadahkannya,

"Allahumma laka sumtu wabika amantu wa'ala rizkika aftortu birohmatika ya arhamar rohimin…" lalu diusapkannya ke wajahnya

Naruto membuka matanya dan tersenyum ceria lalu meraih sendok yang ada di sana juga,

"Itadakimaaaaasu…" serunya.

Lalu diraihnya mangkuk kolak dan mencicipi rasa manis kolak tersebut.

"Enaakkk…."

Naruto heran kenapa tidak ada air minum. Namun, dia memilih terus makan.

"Ah senangnya satu hari lagi puasaku sampai," ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Dan setelah itu yang terdengar di ruangan Hokage hanya suara mulut Naruto yang rebut sekali mendecak mengunyah makanan.

Lalu ketika Naruto mencicipi ramen-nya, pintu kantor itu menjeblak terbuka. Naruto sudah mau meneriaki entah siapapun itu yang berani masuk tanpa mengetuk dahulu.

Namun, sebelum dia berbicara, teriakan nyaring menggema di penjuru ruangan,

"HYAAAAAAA...!"

"HOKAGE NGGAK PUASA..!" Konohamaru berteriak histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun kenapa sudah ma-makan…?" Hinata terbelalak menatap suaminya.

"Baka Naruto! Kau tidak puasa ternyata?" Sakura, masih sempat mencela Naruto, menatap tak percaya pada pemandangan di depan matanya.

"Poff! Poff! Poff! Poff!"

Beberapa anbu yang menjaga kantor Hokage langsung muncul di ruangan itu karena mendengar teriakan nyaring dari kantor Hokage.

"Jpreett! Jpreet! Jpreet!" Err…suara kamera entah siapa. Mungkin paparazzi Konoha.

Naruto–dengan mie ramen masih menggantung di mulutnya karena belum sempat dilahap—hanya mematung menyaksikan kemunculan beberapa orang di kantornya yang secara tiba-tiba itu.

Bukan hanya Naruto saja sebenarnya. Semua orang di ruangan itu mematung menatap horror pada Naruto yang duduk di sofa sambil memegang sumpit dan mie ramen tergantung di mulutnya. Tak ada yang bergerak. Semua kaget dan shock.

"Sluurrpp…."

Naruto menyeruput mie ramennya dan waktu kembali berputar(?)

"Kalian semua tidak berbuka?" ujar Naruto innocent.

Semua orang di sana hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tampang Naruto yang polos(?) itu.

"Dobe, kau ternyata tidak puasa," salah satu anbu menyela dengan nada dingin.

"Akamaru saja tahan tidak makan, Naruto," anbu satunya mendecak kesal sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Kupikir ada apa. Merepotkan. Hoahemmm…" yang ini malah menguap tak karuan.

"Enak sekali kau, Naruto. Aku saja menahan untuk tidak tertarik pada keripik kentangku," anbu yang ini malah curhat.

"Aku puasa kok. Kan sudah berbuka. Makanya aku makan. Ayo sini sekalian saja," ajak Naruto masih dengan nada ceria.

"Kau tahu dari mana ini sudah waktu berbuka, Naruto?" Sakura yang sedari tadi memijit pelipisnya kemudian menyela.

"Euh, dari radio…" ujarnya sambil menunjuk radio di ujung ruangan dengan sumpitnya.

Hinata lalu berjalan ke arah radio itu dan memperhatikannya.

"Naruto-kun, ini siaran radio Suna," ujar Hinata kemudian, "waktu berbuka Konoha masih setengah jam lagi."

"HUWAPPAAHH…?"

"..srekk…Kazekage mengucapkan selamat berbuka puasa bagi masyarakat Suna…srekkresekk…" kembali terdengar suara dari radio, suara Gaara.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Omake**

Konoha, seperti biasanya cerah. Namun, ada yang berbeda di satu tempat yang tampak ramai sekali. Papan pengumuman di gerbang desa tampak dipadati hampir oleh seluruh warga desa. Berbagai asumsi tercetus dari mulut-mulut orang-orang di sana.

"Ternyata hokage kita seperti itu ya,"

"Ih iya, nggak nyangka ya,"

"Ya ampuun…"

"Biasa aja kali. Hokage juga manusia."

"Anakku, jangan melihat foto itu,"

"Aku juga mau jadi Hokage."

Ternyata ada foto heboh di sana. Bukan. Bukan foto Derby Romano sama Gita Ketawa yang lagi dugem kok. Hanya foto seseorang yang lebih terkenal daripada dua artis itu di Konoha. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sang Hokage, Naruto.

Kehebohan foto tersebut tentu saja karena objek foto dan tulisan yang tertera juga di sana sebagai tambahan informasi,

"BERITA HEBOH! HOKAGE TERNYATA NGGAK PUASA! KETAHUAN MAKAN RAMEN DI KANTORNYA!"

Dan foto Sang Hokage dengan mie ramen tergantung dari mulutnya terpampang di sana. Besar. Ukuran A1. Poster konser band Linkin Yard yang tertempel juga di sana saja kalah besar dengan foto tersebut.

Si objek foto sampai detik ini belum bisa dimintai keterangan karena sejak pagi masih meringkuk di bawah selimut meski sang istri tercinta, Hinata membujuknya berkali-kali untuk masuk kantor.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

a.n.(lagi):

ehehehe….selesai, dan ituuu…sejak kapan anbu menyebut langsung nama Hokage-nya?

semoga yang dihadiahi fict ini puas deh…dan saya benar-benar merindukan concrit, concrit pliiss

ah ya, satu lagi, meskipun udah telat, selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan ya…^^/


End file.
